Grimrose
Grimrose is the fifth and last plant obtained in Modern Day. It instantly kills the strongest grounded zombie on the lane (but deals only 30 normal damage shots to Gargantuars and mechanical enemies) by dragging it into the ground, regardless if it is behind or in front of this plant. When powered by Moonflower, Grimrose can defeat up to three enemies before disappearing; the remaining charges are represented by stamens on Grimrose's head. If a powered Grimrose is depleted of its shadow field, it will temporarily lose its charge and be only capable of defeating one enemy before expiring. The charges will be restored when Grimrose is repowered. Origins Grimrose is based on the ''Onagraceae'', a family of flowing plants commonly referred to as evening primroses. Its name is a portmanteau of grim, referring to the way it defeats zombies and primrose, the real-life plant this plant is based on. Almanac entry Grimroses are shadow plants that behave like landbound Tangle Kelps, dragging zombies into the dirt. Special: powered Grimroses can drag 3 zombies before expiring. "When you think about it, the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," says Grimrose. "So, really, I'm just expediting the process." Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Grimrose drags the strongest grounded zombie on the lawn into the ground. If Grimrose targets a Gargantuar or a mechanical enemy, it will only deal 30 normal damage shots to it. This action does not remove any stamens from Grimrose. Strategies While it is truly better than Tangle Kelps since these can be used anywhere, its downside is the extra 50 sun needed for planting, and another 50 sun if a Moonflower is used along with this and its Plant Food ability, which only drags one zombie. It is also better than Tangle Kelp in terms of the following: range, which zombie it drags and recharge speed. Like with Stunion, you have a short time to dig Grimrose up before it disappears. Try digging for refunded sun. It is recommended to bring this plant with a Moonflower so you don't have to replant these all over again. Bring this plant with Shadow-shroom when you are playing La Brainsa Tarpits, as this combo can be useful. Shadow-shroom will poison and kill the headwear zombies, while Grimrose can focus on damaging the Gargantuars or dragging down the Bullies. Aside from prioritizing the strongest zombies first, it can also drag the zombies behind it, making it useful against Imps thrown by Gargantuars and Bulls or kicked by All Stars; zombies carried by pterodactyls, launched by Stegosauruses, or kicked by raptors; or Prospector Zombies that reach the back. Like Shrinking Violet, this is a great Gargantuar staller, since it cannot be smashed while dragging zombies down. Gallery HD Powered Grimrose.png|Powered Grimrose HD Grimrose.png|HD Grimrose ATLASES PLANTGRIMROSE 1536 00 PTX.png|Grimrose's textures Plant founds v4.5.1 (2).png|Seed packet texture (notice how it has three stamens) Grimrose HD Costume1.png|HD Grimrose's first costume Grimrose HD Costume2.png|HD Grimrose's second costume Powered Grimrose HD Costume1.png|HD Powered Grimrose's first costume Powered Grimrose HD Costume2.png|HD Powered Grimrose's second costume No_Stamens.jpeg|A Grimrose with no stamens Grimrose with three stamens.png|Unpowered Grimrose with three stamens in the Modern Day Part 2 Trailer Powered Grimrose versus Octopus Zombie.jpg|A powered Grimrose dragging an Octo Zombie Getting Grimrose's First Costume.jpg|Obtaining its first costume via Mystery Gift Box Getting Grimrose's Second Costume.jpg|Obtaining its second costume via Mystery Gift Box GrimroseSP.jpeg|Seed packet GrimroseISP.jpeg|Imitater seed packet Grimrose PF.png|Plant Food ability Trivia *Grimrose's Almanac says "the proper place for a zombie is in the ground," alluding how zombies usually rise from tombstones or the ground. *Its straw hat costume resembles the Asian conical hat, a type of conical hat. *If a Plant Food is used on a Grimrose with zero stamens, the plant will perform its Plant Food effect, then be able to defeat one more target before expiring. *Its description is slightly misleading, as it actually functions quite differently than Tangle Kelp: **While Tangle Kelp can only grab a zombie on melee range, Grimrose can grab any zombie in its lane, regardless of distance. **Grimrose targets the strongest zombie in its lane, while Tangle Kelp simply grabs the first zombie that touches it. *Its French name, being "nécRose", is a play on the word "nécrose" (necrosis) and "rose", referring the fact that zombies are mostly depicted as dead. *Grimrose's stamens show how many zombies it can pull underground. *Grimrose won't die when it was smashed by a Gargantuar or gets eaten by a zombie. It will only die when it already pulled the amount of zombies it can pull. See also *Tangle Kelp *Moonflower *Nightshade *Shadow-shroom *Dusk Lobber Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day obtained plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Shadow plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants